Your Time, Papa
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Jika kau tidur, Papamu selalu memandangimu, membelai pelan rambutmu dan menciummu dengan sayang.. berkali-kali Papa meminta maaf karena tak bisa meluangkan waktu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaan dengan dirimu. Papa selalu merasa bersalah karena tak bisa memberikan perhatiannya secara langsung. [Gomenasai, Bad Summ and Bad Story..]


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Your Time, Papa..**_

_**Story by : Revi-san**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : Segala kekurangan ada disini. **_

_**.**_

_**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, ide cerita, alur, bahkan semuanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read ! **_

_**.**_

Seperti biasa.

Uchiha Sarada.

Seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun berambut gelap pendek dengan sebuah kacamata berwarna merah bertengger diatas hidungnya tengah berjalan melewati sebuah taman bermain. Ia melirik sebuah bangku kosong yang kebetulan saja tak ditempati oleh orang lain. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati bangku tersebut dan duduk disana. Manik hitam matanya menatap beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya sambil ditemani oleh orang tua mereka.

Ah sungguh menyenangkan jika bisa bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tua.

Tertawa bersama.

Bertukar cerita.

Membacakan sebuah dongeng.

Makan bersama.

Bermain game bersama.

Dan... ah semuanya.

Pandangan matanya beralih pada rumput yang berjajar rapi di atas tanah. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia mengingat betapa susahnya ia bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sesosok ayah yang super sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak pernah sedikitpun meluangkan waktu. Mengingat pekerjaan Ayahnya sebagai Pemilik perusahaan ternama yang sukses dalam bidang Konstruksi bangunan. Pekerjaan yang memakan waktu cukup banyak berada di luar ruangan membuat sosok Pria yang ia sebut dengan 'Papa' berkelana hingga manca negara.

Sarada menghela nafas.

Andai saja Ayahnya bukanlah sesosok yang gila pekerjaan, pasti saat ini ia dan ayahnya sedang bermain bersama.

Andai saja Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang biasa, mungkin saja banyak waktu yang akan terluangkan.

Dan andai saja..

Ah ia hanya bisa berandai-andai, pada kenyataannya semua tak akan berubah begitu saja.

Ia melirik jam tangan mungil yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore. Dan dirumahnya hanya ada ibunya dan seorang pembantu saja. Keberadaan ibunya -Uchiha Sakura dirumah tak membuat rasa kesepiannya terobati. Walaupun setiap hari ibunya selalu menemani, itu tak cukup membuatnya bahagia. Ia merasa haus akan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sarada beranjak dari bangku tersebut. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya seraya menatap tanah berumput dengan pandangan yang masih saja sendu. Di dalam hatinya ia merasakan rindu kepada ayahnya. Rindu seorang anak yang tak bisa merasakan lagi perhatian seorang ayahnya seperti saat kecil dahulu. Rindu bermanja-manja. Rindu saat ayahnya menggendong tepat diatas pundak. Rindu dekapan sayang Pria dewasa itu.

Dan Rindu semuanya.

"Papa.." lirihnya.

Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya. Waktu berjalan begitu lama, satu menitpun terasa seperti satu hari. Sang matahari masihnergelantungan di langit luas dan perlahan menuju keperaduannya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya hingga tak menoleh sedikitpun. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berserakan dan terlempar. Dari gerakan matanya terlihat bahwa ia tengah beradu dengan pikirannya.

Hingga tanpa terasa, sampailah ia di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua dengan lambang marga keluarganya. Uchiha. Ia menghela nafas.

Sama saja.

Ayahnya tak mungkin berada di rumah. Sampai-sampai ia sangat hafal tentang jadwal Ayahnya berangkat dan pulang bekerja. Berangkat dipagi hari dan pulang dimalam hari. Hampir setiap hari seperti itu dan tak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Ayahnya. Jika bertemu, itupun hanya bertegur sapa saja. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan sesuatu hal kepada Ayahnya, namun tak pernah tersampaikan. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk.

Apakah Ayahnya sudah melupakan dirinya?

Apakah Ayahnya tidak peduli kepadanya?

Entahlah.

Dihari minggupun sama saja. Kadang ia berpikir mengapa ibunya mau menikah dengan seorang workaholic seperti Ayahnya. Namun ia tepis, bagaimanapun juga Ayahnya tetap orang tuanya. Jika tak ada sosoknya, mungkin Sarada bukan menjadi Sarada saat ini dan sesosok Sarada yang berbeda. Mungkin juga ia bukan bermarga Uchiha.

Keadaan ini bukan ia saja yang mengalami. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sama dengan dirinya juga merasakan kurangnya perhatian seorang Ayah. Sebut saja Uzumaki Bolt. Si kuning pembuat onar teman sekelasnya. Ayah Bolt tak berbeda dengannya. Seorang pria yang juga gila pekerjaan. Tak heran jika kedua ayah mereka berteman baik.

Berbeda dengannya, Bolt sering kali membuat onar di kantor Ayahnya demi mendapat sedikit perhatian. Seperti mengecat gedung perusahaan dengan cat berwarna-warni, mencorat coret tembok dengan gambar mengejek bahkan menghina Ayahnya. Sarada berpikir bahwa kebodohan Ayah Bolt diturunkan langsung kepada anaknya. Seperti peribahasa, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Untung saja ia mempunyai Ayah dengan sifat yang tak banyak bicara dan jenius. Selalu berpikir matang dan bijaksana dalam mempertimbangkan suatu hal. Ia sebenarnya sedikit bangga dengan Ayahnya dan memuji kepintarannya. Karena bisa sampai ke mancanegara dan dipercaya oleh banyak orang.

Namun satu hal yang membuatnya sedih. Pekerjaan tersebut membuat Ayahnya super sibuk dan banyak waktu yang tersita. Walaupun banyak keinginan materil Sarada dapat terpenuhi dengan mudahnya, tetap saja ada satu keinginan yang pastinya tak dapat terpenuhi. Yaitu keinginan pada Ayahnyauntuk meluangkan sedikit waktu. Entah itu hanya satu menit atau satu jam, baginya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaannya sebagai seorang anak.

Sarada meraih gagang pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Suasana dirumahnya sangatlah sepi, terdengar suara air dari wastafel yang bergemericik dan juga aroma sedap yang muncul dari arah dapur menandakan ibumya tengah memasak.

"Tadaimaa Mama.." ujarnya.

"Okaeri Sarada.. kau sudah selesai belajar kelompok?" tanya ibunya sambil meletakkan beberapa piring diatas meja makan.

Sarada mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dilantai. Ia melepas ankle boots miliknya dan meletakkan pada rak sepatu yang berada di samping pintu.

"Papa pulang malam lagi Ma?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum, wajah ayunya masih tampak muda walaupun usianya telah bertambah. "Seperti biasa."

Seakan-akn mengerti perasaan anaknya, Sakura mengambil cup eskrim dengan rasa vanilla dari dalam mesin pendingin dan memberikannya kepada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Makanlah ini.. " ujarnya. Sarada menerimanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mandi dan beristirahat sebentar Ma.."

Sakura memandang putrinya dengan sedikit khawatir. Ia tau betul bahwa Sarada sangat kesepian selalu ditinggal Ayahnya bekerja. Terkadang ingin sekali rasanya meminta kepada suaminya untuk meluangkan waktu sedikit kepada Sarada. Namun selalu saja waktunya tidak tepat. Ia mengerti kesibukan suaminya sebagai Pemilik dan Pemimpin perusahaan Konstruksi yang mengharuskannyaandil dalam berbagai proyek besar.

"Baiklah, nanti temani Mama makan malam ya Sarada." pinta Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya berada.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Sarada keluar kamarmandi dengan sebuah handuk berwarna merah tua yng melilit bagian tubuhnya. Rambutnya berkilau terkena sinar lampu kamarnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sendu. Lantas ia berjalan kearah almari, perlahan iaembuka pintu almari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kaos berkerah beserta sebuah celana pendek. Setelah memakainya ia memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Manik hitam matanya memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih dengan dihiasi ornamen ukiran. Bola matanya nampak bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari berkedip pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Papa.." gumamnya.

Kemudian ia bangkit, tangannya meraih kacamata merah kesayangannya yang berada di atas meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia memakai kacamata tersebut. Sarada mengambil ponselnya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat ponsel pemberian Ayahnya tersebut. Terpampanglah sebuah foto pada layar ponsel tersebut yang memperlihatkan foto dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera. Pandangannya beralih pada sesosok yangberdiri disampingnya. Pria berambut dark blue dengan poni panjang menyamping menutupi satu matanya.

Pria itu.

Ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dibalut dengan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang membuat sosok tersebut terlihat sangat dewasa. Sarada mewarisi warna rambutnya, warna matanya dan bentuk bibir pria itu. Ia mengusap pelan foto Ayahnya. Foto tersebut ia dapat saat acara ulang tahunnya ke 11, tahun lalu. Tepat sebelum ayahnya kembali bekerja.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi soaok ayahnya, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil bebrrapa uang receh dan juga kertas. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah celengan tanah liat yang berukuran lumayan besar dari bawah mejanya. Celengan tersebut tampak telah terisi penuh setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia rajin memasukkan uang sakunya pada celengan tersebut. Sarada tersenyum.

"Semoga ini cukup.."

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Sarada dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sarada menatap Steak daging sapi kesukaannya dengan wajah datar. Kedua tangannya memegang garpu dan pisau. Ia belum berniat untuk memotong dan melahap makanannya. Sementara itu Sakura menatap putrinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara sedih dan khawatir. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apapun selain memberikan pengertian kepada putri tunggalnya tersebut. Tapi mau sampai kapan ia meyakinkan Sarada?

Sarada kini sudah besar. Terlalu lama gadis itu memendam perasaan kerinduan terhadap ayahnya. Pada akhirnya suatu hari nanti Sakura yakin jika anak gadisnya itu akan mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Sarada.. makanlah. Tidak baik jika membiarkan makananmu menjadi dingin." ujar Sakura lembut.

Sarada mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ibunya. Raut wajah ibunya begitu khawatir. Sarada merasakan itu. Perasaan ibunya yang pastinya mengetahui isi hatinya. Sarada tersenyum seramah mungkin agar ibunya tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sarada mulai memotong steak tersebut menjadi bagian sedikit kecil dan kemudian melahapnya.

Seperti biasa.

Masakan ibunya sangat enak dan mampu membuat perasaannya kembali tenang. Entah mengapa masakn ibunya selalu bisa menenangkan pikiran maupun batinnya yang sedang bergejolak. Mungkin karena seorang ibu membuat masakan itu dengan kasih sayang dan penuh cinta. Walaupun masakan yang sederhana namun tak ternilai harganya.

"Mama.." panggil Sarada.

"Nani?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Apa Mama tidak kesepian jika Papa selalu pulang malam setiap harinya?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tau Sarada? sudah saatnya kau memahami apa yang Papamu lakukan. Ia bekerja keras untuk kehidupan kita agar nyaman dan selalu tercukupi. Papamu bekerja dari pagi hingga malam demi mendapatkan tabungan pendidikan untukmu kelak dimasa depan. Memang kita hanya tau Papa bekerja terlalu sibuk dan bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk bersama dengan kita. Tapi asal Sarada tau, Papa selalu memikirkan Sarada, Papa selalu bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja, Papa selalu ingin berada didekatmu. Tapi semua itu terkendala oleh pekerjaan Papa yang mengharuskannya hadir dan memantau langsung pekerjaannya. Percayalah pada Papamu.. Ia sangat menyayangimu Sarada." jelas Sakura.

Sarada terdiam.

Manik matanya beralih memandang steak didepannya. Ternyata ia salah menduga Ayahnya. Memang yang ia ketahui dari ayahnya adalah sesosok pria yang gila pekerjaan, egois dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarganya. Setelah,mendengar penjelasan ibunya, akhirnya kini ia paham. Bahwa Ayahnya bekerja untuk kehidupan dan masa depannya. Bermandi keringat demi mendapatkan uang yang tak seberapa dibandingkan usahanya membahagiakan keluarga.

Dan juga.. Ayahnya selalu memikirkan dirinya.

"Jika kau tidur, Papamu selalu memandangimu, membelai pelan rambutmu dan menciummu dengan sayang.. berkali-kali Papa meminta maaf karena tak bisa meluangkan waktu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaan dengan dirimu. Papa selalu merasa bersalah karena tak bisa memberikan perhatiannya secara langsung." ujar Sakura lagi.

Sarada terkejut. Bagaimana ia tak bisa merasakan kehadiran ayahnya saat ia tertidur. Bagaimana ia tak menyadari bahwa kasih sayang ayahnya selalu mengalir untuk dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Sarada.. habiskan dulu makananmu."

Sarada menatap ibunya tengah tersenyum. Melihat senyum ibunya yang sangat tulus, hatinya menyejuk.

"Ha'i !" ujarnya bersemangat seraya mengangguk.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Sarada tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah jalanan, menunggu sebuah mobil hitam. Ya ia sedang menunggu Ayahnya pulang. Malam ini ia berniat berbicara dengan Ayahnya sekaligus meminta maaf karena berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Piyama berwarna abu-abu terlihat serasi dengan postur tubuhnya.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Ayahnya tak kunjung pulang. Rasa kantuk semakin menyerangnya, sesekali ia menguap lebar pertanda bahwa tubuhnya meminta untuk segera beristirahat. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga menunggu kepulangan sosok pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

Pukul 23.00.

Ayahnya belum juga pulang. Matanya semakin tak bisa untuk diajak kompromi. Rasanya ada beban berkilo-kilogram yang menempal disana. Sampai akhirnya sebuah klakson mobil terdengar sedikir keras dan mengusir rasa kantuknya. Ia menoleh kearah jalanan dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam sedang berbelok pada halaman rumahnya. Sarada segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya agar tampak terlihat lebih segar. Setelah itu ia segera bergegas mengambil celengan miliknya dan beranjak menyambut Ayahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia berjalan dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua menuju ke ruangtamu. Ia memposiaikan dirinya berdiri sekitar 2meter dari ruang tamu.

"Sarada.. kau belum tidur?" tanya ibunya yang muncul dari arah belakang.

"Aku ingin menyambut Papa." ujarnya singkat

Sebenarnya Sakura mengetahui maksud Sarada. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian segera bergegas membukakan pintu garasi untuk sang suami tercinta. Sarada masih berdiri dengan harap-harap cemas. Sebenarnya ia sangat gugup untuk bicara langsung kepada Ayahnya. Namun harus ia lakukan agar Ayahnya tau bahwa ia tidak kesepian lagi.

Sarada meletakkan celengan miliknya di lantai dan sedikit menyembunyikannya. Ia kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang pintu yang menghubungkan dengan garasi mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria berumur sekitar 35tahun muncul dari pintu tersebut.

Dia Ayah Sarada.

Walaupun telah dimakan usia, ia akui wajah Ayahnya masih sangatlah tampan. Rambut dark blue pendek, poni panjang menyamping dan sedikit rambut membingkai wajah pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Sarada memasang senyum ramah kepada Ayahnya. Begitu pula Sasuke yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran putrinya.

"Okaeri Papa.." sambut Sarada.

"Tadaima.. Sarada.. kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendekat pada Sarada. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan melepas sepatu kerjanya.

"B-belum.. ummm Papa.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." ujar Sarada sedikit gugup. Sasuke yang telah melepas sepatunya kemudian berdiri didepan putrinya dan tersenyum.

"Ayolah duduk dulu.. Papa akan mendengarkanmu." ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sarada menurut saja apa yang Ayahnya perintahkan. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa panjang. Sasuke menghidupkan televisi dan sedikit merenggangkan otot nya yang sedikit kaku.

Sementara Sakura yang tak mau mengganggu momen Ayah dan anak, memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Sakura tersenyum.

"Papa.." panggil Sarada.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke singkat sembari mengelus puncak kepala Sarada.

"Maafkan aku.." lirihnya. Sasuke menoleh, ia tampak bingung dengan perkataan Sarada.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk semuanya.." Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Aku selalu berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang Papa, pernah juga mengatakan bahwa Papa egois karenaterlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Papa. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk bermain bersamaku sekedar berbagi cerita tentang pekerjaan Papa dan juga membiarkan Mama sendirian dirumah. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa Papa adalah seorang yang sangat gila bekerja hingga lupa dengan kita berdua." Sarada menghentikan perkataannya. Manik matanya menatap lantai.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang putrinya utarakan. Perasaan yang pastinya selama ini gadis itu pendam. Namun dulu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bekerja, ia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Dan resiko yang tentunya harus ia tanggung.

"Aku rindu Papa.. Rindu saat dulu bermain bersama Papa, Rindu saat Papa menggendongku tepat diatas pundak Papa, Rindu saat Papa membelaiku yang tertidur dipangkuanmu, Rindu ketika berkemah bersama Papa, Dan Rindu semuanya saat-saat bersma Papa.. Aku iri jika teman-temanku selalu dijemput oleh Papa mereka. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia, dan aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa merasakan bagimana rasanya dijemput oleh Papa." suaranya semakin berat. Ia mencoba menahan kesedihannya.

"Tapi.. apa kau tau Papa? aku sudah paham sekarang.." Sarada menoleh kearah ayahnya dan tersenyum.

"Papa bekerja keras demi diriku dan keluarga, berpeluh-peluh dan bersusah payah mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan giatnya. Papa.. aku tak merasakan lelahmu bekerja, tak merasakan rumitnya menjadi orang dewasa.. yang kulakukan hanyalah belajar agar dapat membalas semua usaha yang telah kaulakukan. Aku bangga mempunyai ayah seperti Papa. Karena apa? karena Papa adalah sosok yang begitu kuat menjalani apa yang dinamakan kehidupan. Dan aku ingin menjadi seperti Papa.." lanjut Sarada.

Sasuke menatap putri tercintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak percaya jika putri kecilnya telah menjelma menjadi sosok gadis dewasa dan cantik. Sarada tersenyum sangat manis. Hati Sasuke terasa hangat, disisi lain ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada putrinya tersebut. Namun ia juga merasakan perasaan bangga. Putrinya telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang lembut dan penuh pengertian. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Sakura yang telah membesarkan dan mendidik putri tunggalnya. Dan juga ia beruntung mempunyai istri yang sangat hebat seperti Sakura.

"Sarada.."

Hanya itu yang bisa ucapkan.

"Aku menyayangimu Papa.." Sarada memeluk ayahnya. Sasuke terhanyut dan membalas pelukan putrinya. Ia membelai kepala Sarada dengan sayang dan mengecupnya.

Sarada menyudahi pelukannya. Sasuke terlihat belum puas memeluk sosok gadis yang mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengannya. Ia menyeka air matanya yang menetes.

"Papa.. apa aku boleh membeli sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja.. asal membuat kau senang dan bermanfaat pasti akan Papa belikan untukmu."

Baginya dengan membeli apa yang Sarada inginkan merupakan satu bentuk perhatiannya. Ia tak ingin mengekang tidak boleh ini itu namun dalam arti dan maksud yang lain. Sarada bangkit dan mengambil sebuah benda yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan. Lalu kembali duduk disamping Ayahnya.

Benda itu adalah celengan milik Sarada.

Sasuke menatap celengan yang berada dipangkuan putrinya.

"Aku tak tau ini cukup atau tidak.. tapi aku berharap dengan iniaku bisa membelinya Papa.." Sarada menyodorkan celengan tersebut kepada Ayahnya. Dan Ayahnya menerimanya.

"Tapi ini kepunyaan Sarada, dan ini berisi cukup banyak koin yang telah kau kumpulkan.. ini Papa kembalikan, kau tinggal bilang saja pada Papa tentang barang apa yang kau inginkan." Sarada menggeleng.

"Ini adalah hasil usahaku selama beberapa tahun Papa, sedikit demi sedikit sisa uang saku aku kumpulkan dan memasukannya dalam celengan ini.. aku selalu bermimpi bisa membeli sesuatu dengan uangku sendiri tanpa merepotkan kalian."

Sasuke menatap putrinya. Ia benar-benar terharu. Sangat terharu.

"Baiklah.. jadi apa yang ingin kau beli, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada sedikit menunduk. Ia mengigit bibirnya. Perasaan takut dan juga was-was berkecamuk dihatinya.

"Aku ingin.. membeli.." ucapan Sarada menggantung. Semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Waktumu Papa.."

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia menatap map-map yang berwarna-warni dengan intens. Namun konsentrasinya bukan disana. Melainkan pada kejadian tadi malam yang berhasil menggugah nuraninya. Uchiha Sarada, yang semalam mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Ia menjadi tidak tega dengan putri tunggalnya. Bagaimana rasanya tidak mendapat perhatian dari seorang Ayah?

Tentu kesepian.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 11.30.

Sebentar lagi.

Dan juga perkataan Sarada yang selalu berputar di kepalanya. Gadis itu berniat untuk membeli sesikit waktu Ayahnya menggunakan uang yang selama ini ia tabung sedikit demi sedikit dari uang saku yang disiaihkan. Ia sangat bangga sekali dengan putrinya tersebut. Dan juga membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan bahkan berbuat apapun.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa. Namun disisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Apalagi tak ada yang menggantikannya untuk memantau pekerjaan di lapangan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir tentang pilihan yang terbaik yang harus ia ambil.

Hening.

Tak ada suara.

Hanya suara detikan jarum jam yang teratur dan berritme pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit. Lantas ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel. Ia mengutak atik ponsel tersebut dan kemudian mendekatkannya pada telinga kanan.

"Yo ! moshimosh.. Kabuto-san."

"Apa siang ini ada jadwal ke lapangan? Ya proyek bendungan di Kyoto.."

"Hmmm.. batalkan saja, mulai hari ini kau merubah jadwal harianku.. Ya ! secepatnya.. setelah selesai, kirimkan melalui emailku dan akan ku konfirmasi.."

"Oke.. baiklah."

Tut.

Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil jas yang menggantung pada sandaran kursi tersebut. Tak lupa ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

Dan Sasuke tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Sarada keluar kelasnya dengan menggendong sebuah tas ransel berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Rambut hitamnya masih tampak rapi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontainya sembari memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang dijemput oleh Ayah mereka.

Ah senangnya.

Tampak raut wajah yang ceria menghiasi mereka.

Sarada meneruskan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama menatap teman-temannya. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin iri dan semakin ingin saja. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia tak ingin merepotkan Ayahnya dengan menjemputnya. Pekerjaan Ayahnya adalah hal yang utama. Lagi pula ia bisa pulang dengan berjalan kaki ataupun menggunakan bis sekolah. Namun jika menggunakn bia sekolah, ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama karena bukan hanya kelasnya saja yang difasilitasi dengan bis sekolah. Melainkan kelas lainnya juga. Dan itupun jam selesai pelajarannya berbeda-beda. Dan mau tak mau yang menggunakan jasa bis sekolah harus menunggu waktu pelajaran yang paling akhir selesai.

Ia menatap jalanan sekolahnya dengan datar. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedikit lesu. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya guna untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Yosh Sarada kau ha-" ucapannya terpotong setelah pandangannya tertuju pada gerbang sekolahnya.

Disana.

Tepatnya pada gerbang sekolahnya.

Seseorang berdiri sambil melambai kearahnya. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajah orang itu. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat sumringah. Sarada tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek kedua matanya. Benar itu nyata. Asli. Bahkan orisinil.

"Pa-pa.." gumamnya.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sarada untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sarada sedikit terlonjak. Ia tak berpikir bahwa Ayahnya akan benar-benar melakukan ini. Bukankah ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat dimana Ayahnya berada. Dan Pria itu menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah hime.. sebelum kita pulang apakah ada tempat yang hime akan kunjungi?" tanya Sasuke berlagak bak seorang supir.

"Hentikan Papa.. itu menjijikkan, tak seperti dirimu saja." ujar Sarada menatap Ayahnya datar.

"Oh ayolah Sarada.." rayu Sasuke.

"Lagi pula apa yang Papa lakukan disini? bukankah Papa sedang sibuk?" Sasuke membungkuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan putrinya.

"Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya.. Papakan selalu menjemputmu." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menegakkan badannya dan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang.

Sarada menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sosok pria yang benar-benar ada dihadapannya dengan wajah sumringah. Menjemputnya sekolah dan ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Apakah itu memang benar ayahnya? ataukah ini mimpi?

Sarada mencoba mencubit lengan tangannya sendiri. Jika ini mimpi maka tak akan terasa sakit dan begitu sebaliknya. Namun setelah ia membuktikanny ternyata terasa sakit. Dan ini bukan mimpi !

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang Sarada?" tanya Ayahnya.

Sarada sedikit ragu. Ia masih tak percaya dengan tingkah Ayahnya yang berubah sangat drastis. Apakah ia meninggalkan pekerjaan demi menjemput dirinya?

Jika memang benar meninggalkan pekerjaan maka Sarada merasa bersalah karena mungkin semalam ia terkesan memaksa. Ia memang iri dengan teman-teannya dan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Ayahnya. Bukan berarti keinginannya untuk dijemput harus dikabulkan. Mau tak mau ia melangkah memasuki mobil Ayahnya. Ternyata di dalam mobil tersebut ibunya sudah menunggu dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Ia menatap ibunya.

Apakah ibunya yang membujuk Ayahnya?

Sarada menatap jok mobil di depannya dengan intens. Ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu Sarada?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan karena melihat putrinya yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal.

Gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ne Papa.. aku mau menanyakan sesuatu. Bukannya Papa sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan? dan apa Papa meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya demi menjemputku?" tanya Sarada sembari menatap pantulan wajah Ayahnya pada kaca spion yang terpasang diatas langit-langit mobil bagian depan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Sarada.. Papa tidak meninggalkan pekerjaan Papa, hanya saja Papa sedikit merubah jadwal pekerjaan. Ya Papa akui memang sedang sibuk, tapi waktu kebersamaan dengan putri tercinta Papa tak boleh terlewatkan begitu saja. Apa kau tidak suka jika Papa meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk kita?" Sasuke melirik Sarada melalui kaca spion.

"B-bukan begitu.. hanya saja semalam, aku merasa memaksa Papa untuk meluangkan waktu. Padahal aku tidak serius mengatakannya." elak Sarada.

"Jadi kau hanya bercanda? ahhh.. berarti Sarada benar-benar tak ingin bersama Papa.. kalau begitu Papa akan kembali be-"

"JANGAN !"

Sarada memotong perkataan Ayahnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas rok sekolahnya dengan kuat. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum. Lantas ia bangkit dan mendekati Ayahnya yang sedang menyetir mobil. Ia melingkarkan lengan tangannya pada leher pria tersebut dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Papa.."

Kemudian Sarada beralih mengecup pipi ibunya. "Arigatou Mama.."

Mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena sesuatu yang berharga bukan dilihat dari besar dan kecilnya harga. Namun sebuah kasih sayang dan kebersamaan dalam keluarga lebih berharga dari apapun.**_

_**.**_

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

_Nah.. Nah.._

Perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini. Ide ini keluar begitu saja dari kepala saya. Mungkin tampak aneh dan banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Karena saya bukanlah seorang pengarang profesional, namun hanya amatiran yang mencoba menumpahkan segala ide yang mengganjal.

Mind to Review?


End file.
